With the increase in population, cost reductions and other relevant factors, call volumes to emergency response services (e.g., 911 emergency) by operators continue to increase. However, conventional call centers are ill-equipped and becoming increasingly incapable of handling the high call volume load; for example, conventional call centers employ a large number of telephone operators to simply handle the incoming calls on a First In, First Out (FIFO) basis.